blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Helena Grace Halliwell
Charlotte Helena Grace Halliwell Cooper is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Blessed though belong to Rachel D.. Char is the youngest Blessed Child and third and youngest daughter born to Phoebe Halliwell and Travis Cooper Coop. Being the youngest Halliwell of the new Warren generation isn't easy on Charlotte since everyone is so overprotective of her. Taking the use of magic for herself very close to heart, she decided not to use it unless necessary. She's the younger sister to Patricia Brianna Halliwell and Cassandra Beatrice Halliwell. Personality Charlotte might be the calmest person you'll ever meet. She is very laid back and really hard to piss off since she tries to be on good terms with everyone. But being so naive and closed down to the world isn't favorable for Char, since people like to take advantage of her. But you should think twice, because if you fool her twice then she can fight back and even if she won't fight dirty, she can harm people in her own nice way. Her cupid side has always been a problem to her. She is scared of falling in love cause she thinks that men will only like her back due to her being a cupid and her love infusion power. However, she loves playing cupid for her friends, even if she doesn't wish to become one. History Charlotte has been named after Charlotte Warren, Melinda Warren's mother and two other Halliwell ancestors, Helena and Grace. Since her younger years Char always had troubles embracing her cupid side. She isn't really fond of it for she thinks that being a cupid makes all men she's interested in fall in love with her. She really wishes for a relationship but her cupid side has always been a big obstacle on her way to happiness. Her dates usually ended in disasters and her prom didn't go quite as well as she hoped it would. Her date picked her up and it was a magical night until he told her he loved her and she panicked. She wasn't ready for big committments and on the next day when she called him to apologize, she found out that she had used her then new found power love infusion on him. Scared that it might happen again she decided never to use magic again until really necessary. She hasn't dated ever since and she has really big troubles in meeting new people since, specially guys. Being the youngest Blessed Child hasn't been easy on Char either; she's constantly overprotected by her entire family which gets on her nerves. She graduated High School and is taking a major in Photography, like her cousin Prue, who she shares the same dream with - opening their own Photostudio. When Slain found that Charlotte was not as much involved in magic as the rest of the Blessed Children, Slain had been assigned by Crain to steal her powers first. However, Charlotte imprisoned Slain in a magic cage. She had been prepared for him due to her premonition. She did not tell her relatives because she wanted to prove that she could handle matters on her own. However, she did not foresee that she would fall in love with Slain and him with her. She eventually let him go, but he swore to himself to never harm her. He has been meeting her in secret ever since. Powers 'Hearting' A Cupid's way of transportation, where the cupid disappears in a light pink light in a heart form. 'Premonition' Char can see both the future and the past with this power and other than her mother Phoebe Halliwell, Char has always been able to use this power on command. Later on Char is able to feel what her target is feeling in her visions. 'Deflection' Another one of Char's mother's powers she inherited. She uses this power to deflect any attack directed to her. Char is even able to deflect attacks not directed to her as long as she is in reach of up to ten feet from the target. 'Love Infusion' Char's least favorite power. She can use this to make people fall in love with her for a short amount of time. Love & Romances 'Luke Hamilton' Luke Hamilton is the reason Char decided not to use magic anymore unless necessary. He had asked her out for prom and had an actual crush on her but didn't wanna commit himself to anyone back then. He never knew that Char had unintentionally used love infusion on him that made him say he loved her. A few years later he's back in Char's life and willing to fight for her - this time without magic. 'Slain' Charlotte refuses to call Slain by his demon name. They met for the first time when Slain was assigned to steal Charlotte's powers. Charlotte however defended herself and imprisoned Slain. While she held him captive, she got to know his human side and eventually both fell in love with each other. Charlotte then let him go. Later when her cousins Wyatt, Chris and Prue were about to vanquish him, Charlotte did what her mother did once with Cole, and faked his death to save him. Series Season 01 Char is probably the only cousin with the less guest appearances. Her first guest appearance results in her causing a mess with a genie she accidentally set free and turning Wyatt into his careless 15-year old self and Caden becoming a witch. Her character won't really be explored in this season, but in Season 02. Category:BLESSED Category:Blessed Children Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Cupids Category:Season 01